warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Big Country Fun
Natalie’s outfit She wears sleeveless daisy dress and a green flannel shirt tied around her waist, a choker, lightning bolt clip on earrings and county boots hairstyle: Half Shaved Head with Mermaid Waves and with glitter tinsel on Transcript part 1 (the dreamers visit a countryside with 9 volt) 9 volt: Guys, why are you wearing country outfits Louisa: because we are intended to meet 18 volt, you know him? 9 volt: yes Emilio: we’ve found feathers, It'll be like shopping. We buyed them. That's just my nature. (At a farm riding school) 18 volt: howdy, kid 9 volt: 18 volt? 18 volt: yes! It’s me! 9 volt: how on earth did you 18 volt: well we have Louisa AKA Skippy, Vanessa AKA Posh girl, Briana AKA the edge, Michelle AKA bex Boots, David AKA switch foot, Jsson AKA boxer, Marcus AKA b-boy, Zechariah aka Z attack, Emilio AKA yo yo bro, Richard AKA ping, and lastly, Chloe AKA Brace face (18 volt plays the banjo) 9 volt: what are you playing? 18 volt: just listen! (Sings) Grooming the horses, milking the cows Driving the tractor, pushing the plows It's a lot of long hard work, but still it's fun Down on the ranch, down on the ranch Feeding the chickens, slopping the hogs Picking some apples, splitting some logs You may get a little dirty, but who cares? Down on the ranch, down on the ranch Louisa: Grab a hoe, a rake and roll up both your sleeves And you'll find that more starts changing than the leaves Zechariah: 'Cause with every job well done or every chore You'll end up a better person than before Vanessa: And you'll be roping and riding, hitting the trails Then when it's over you'll have some tales Richard: All about how you have had the time of your life Down on the ranch, down on the ranch 18 volt: So start grooming the horses Dreamers: We can do that 18 volt: Milking the cow Dreamers: We can do that 18 volt: Driving the tractor Dreamers: Not a problem 18 volt: Pushing the plows Dreamers: In no time flat 18 volt: And we'll jump right in and never make a fuss 18 volt and dreamers: 'Cause living Down on the ranch Down on the ranch That's the life for us 9 volt: so, what is that country song you sang? 18 volt: it’s a country style song (Kidware leaves the coach) 18 volt: what are your names? jordan: i’m jordan ross eva: i’m Eva brooke adam: i’m Adam crygor rhys: i’m Rhys thang hannah: i’m Hannah red, and I have dark brown hair emma: i’m emma crygor, And I have blond hair, wanna see? 18 volt: wow! zoe: i’m Zoe Jones, But I Don’t like being called Claire libby: i’m Libby ansary, i’m A bit tough matthew: i’m Matthew Schmidt, i’m A cool kid elliot: And i’m Elliot crygor, we’ll have fun 9 volt: ok, why are you wearing native feathers? zoe: because we are wearing them 9 volt: OK, kids, huddle up. Now, listen, we got three more innings. Remember, like this, if you win you will all get ice cream. If you lose, you’ll end up kids: Yeah! (while they do so) (They are having a campfire) Dreamers: Old MacDonald had a farm E- i-e-i-o... Natalie: Hey, Little sunshine. 18 volt: Yeah! I don't believe this. Those are my kids. They're sharing their soul. The one on the end has it today. Tony: Come here, inside. Get in here, come on. Emily: How does it feel, camping in the country? 18 volt: Emily, it's great. It's a dream come true. Forget the fact that you had to go to the kid and buy one. Kat: We can't all produce six perfect little angels like me and ana. Mona: I only got one, but he's one in a million. Dribble: Gee, It's gonna give the kids a scare, isn't it? You got me. Jimmy t: Wait a minute. I got something else for you. 9 volt: Oh I can't wait to see their faces light up. It's so real. natalie: Little sunshine, now that you're a kid, try this on. 9 volt: Gee, thanks, n-kins. Dreamers: The monkey thought it was all in fun Pop goes the weasell A penny for a spool of thread A penny for a needle That's the way the money goes Pop goes the weasell! All right! Richard: What do we do now? Louisa: Let's tell ghost stories. Ayshah: Let's roast marshmallows. Spitz: Let's light a forest fire. Chloe: Don't you know it's bad to light forest fires? Spitz: That's the whole point. Louisa: I'm gonna tell my daddy on you! I'm gonna tell. Ayshah: Give him the silent treatment. Richard: Yeah, ignore him. 18 volt: but let’s take you all to sleep (Sings softer) Row, row, row your boat Gently down the stream Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily Life is but a dream Transcript part 2 (at diamond taxi) Dribble: ah yes, another clean taxi spitz: lovely day for a ride dribble: indeed it is (but 9 volt came in its female form: a black minidress, white Mary Jane shoes, its hair in chignon and its hair colour cherry red, and sunglasses) 9 volt: ahem! Can I get a ride? (then 9 volt gets in) dribble: uh, we’ll say this, but, where to missy? 9 volt: to a beautiful country called bitzblock’s happy dreams dribble: you betcha baby! (when they arrive) spitz: And we’re here 9 Volt: uh, thank you (inside bitzblock’s happy dreams) 9 volt: hello? (But suddenly, a pink light turns on, Natalie Appears in a rainbow, then slides, then she began to sing to little children) little girl: wow natalie: (Sings) N-kins, n-kins, So quite contrary, How does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockle shells, And pretty maids all in a row... la la la la laaaa 5 volt: All right, boys and girls, come on out. Time for the magic show. Little boy: All right! 9 volt: ahem! Your not going anywhere Louisa: hey? Who are you? 9 volt: i’m 9 volt, are you both... ok? Richard: yes 18 volt: I heard you are! (Sings) She'll be coming round the mountain When she comes She'll be coming round the mountain When she comes She'll be coming round the mountain, She'll be coming round the mountain, She'll be coming round the mountain When she comes She'll be driving six white horses When she comes She'll be driving six white horses When she comes She'll be driving six white horses, She'll be driving six white horses, She'll be driving six white horses When she comes Oh, we'll all go out to meet her When she comes Oh, we'll all go out to meet her When she comes Oh, we'll all go out to meet her, We'll all go out to meet her, We'll all go out to meet her When she comes (At diamond city mall) Natalie: wow, how did that get here? 9 Volt: this is fabulous! kat: look At all the people ana: and there is fun and food ashley: wow red: that looks cool Eva: (offscreen) Anyone for a country dance? Here we go! 9 volt: that sounds like the group, gonna perform! 5 volt: good luck young cricket: come on! Grab a partner! (country music playing) Jordan: Give me an oink Mona: oink! Eva: Throw me a moo Young cricket: moo! Rhys: Let's hear a baa Penny: baa! Kidware: You know what to do There's fun and food for everyone to share At the country fair Welcome to the country fair 9 volt: Give me a squawk Tony: Squawk! 9 volt: How about a neigh? Natalie: neigh! 9 volt: Let's hear a honk Ashley: Honk! 9 volt: You know the way, yeah! Kidware: There's apple pie and cider left to spare At the country fair Welcome to the country fair 9 volt: Come on and step right up Emma: We'll guess your weight and then Adam: Have another slice of pie and try again Hannah: Riding a horse Jordan: Milking a cow Eva: Shearing a sheep 9 volt: We're having great fun now Natalie and Tony: yeehaw! Kidware: There's just no place That ever could compare To the country fair Welcome to the country fair 9 volt: Grab a partner, make a friend and dosado And you'll dance your blues away Before you know Before you know Kidware: Give me that oink Dribble: oink! Kidware: Tell me a moo Kat and ana: moo! Kidware: Let's hear that baa Jimmy t: baa! Kidware: Now you know what to do 9 volt: Yeehaw! Kidware: It's food and fun and apple pie Ain't no place that ever could compare 9 volt: At the country fair Welcome to the country fair Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes